


Totally Not A Random Fandom Oneshot Pile

by xHailland



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Bones (TV), Hyperdimension Neptunia, Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHailland/pseuds/xHailland
Summary: Yeah, I'm just throwing random oneshots in here of varying fandoms that I don't care about enough to create a main work for. I'll probably only post in here if I get bored with writing BNHA oneshots or if I have a random spike of motivation.I'll add more tags/characters/fandoms once I get the ideas for them. Totally gonna be a blast.





	Totally Not A Random Fandom Oneshot Pile

Hey there.

 

Before you continue, I'd like to tell you a few things first, if you'd mind.

First of all, I'm somewhat new to the oneshot writing area, as well as writing fluff/smut. I apologize in behalf of any errors you might stumble upon. Honestly, I'm writing these in an attempt to get better at my own writing skills. Some works might be better than others, some might be total trash while others might be gold. Who knows? It's all in your own opinion.  Another thing to mention is probably that I'll be adding tags as I work on the oneshots. So if there's a ship or whatever that's missing it just means I haven't moved onto it just yet.

I'd like to thank you for coming to read my works. It helps encourage me to keep on writing--I'm not exactly one to fully commit to something without encouragement, so any comments ( **constructive** criticism) would be extremely helpful in my quest to improve my skillset.

Also, since I have virtually no experience with writing any smut, there might not even be any for a long while. If I do write any smut I'll mark the title with a *, so you can know that the work's NSFW.

 

Again, thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy my oneshots!

xHailland


End file.
